Futurama Fart Off
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Not sure if Leela and Amy Wong having farting contest, or if practicing for butt orchestra.
1. Chapter 1

It was another typical, futuristic day in New New York City, with Amy Wong and Leela being alone inside Planet Express Headquarters.

"Ready, Leela?" Amy Wong asked her, the two of them holding their butts, which were facing each other.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Leela sighed, feeling somewhat against what she and Amy were about to do.

"Three...two...one...GO!" Amy stated as she and Leela began ripping loud farts toward each other, the two of them having a farting contest to see who could out gas who.

"Dear god, how did we ever end up being so gassy?" Leela gasped as she farts puffing up her black pants.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really enjoying this!" Amy giggled as the back of her sweatpants vibrated from her constant gas blasts.

"Is this really what tubas, trombones, and trumpets from the 20th century sound like?" Leela asked as she was ripping farts of sounds in the sequence of tuba pitched, followed by trumpet, and then trombone.

"I guess so." Amy shrugged as she bent over, farting a loud, long one in Leela's face.

"Phew! You really stink, Amy!" Leela remarked, fanning Amy's butt stench away. "Good god my eye is burning!"

"Ooh sorry! Guess what I had for lunch backfired on me!" Amy giggled as a huge fart escaped her, much to Leela's dismay as Leela ripped higher pitched poots in response.

Leela fanned the air as she and Amy continued ripping farts. "Ugh! We should have done this outside. We're really stinking up this place!"

"Oh come on, that wouldn't be as much fun!" Amy giggled, her farts making her feel giddy.

While Leela and Amy both kept bending over and ripping big farts constantly, Fry walked in, seeing the two girls ripping ass. He simply stared at the two gassy farting girls, then the camera dramatically zoomed in on him as he squinted his eyes, making his infamous "not sure if" meme face, being not sure if Leela and Amy were farting, or if their butts were playing music together as an orchestra.

"What's with all the noise?" Bender remarked, walking in and seeing Leela and Amy farting together, the two having their butts pressed together as their farts got juicier and wetter. Bender did not find this kinky at all for obvious reasons, those reasons including that he was a robot.

"And what the hell are you staring at?" Bender asked Fry, who was still squinting.

"Not sure." Fry responded.

Meanwhile, Amy bent over, pushing out a long, raunchy fart in Leela's face. "How was that one, Leela?"

Leela simply blushed, finding Amy's last fart to be less disgusting and more...interesting. Meanwhile she slowly smiled as she started to feel a great deal of relief from her own farts that followed, both their pants puffing up from their gas.


	2. Chapter 2

"And when I walked in, they were stinking up the place with steam from their fleshy asses. Not that I was impressed." Bender stated, sitting with Fry and Professor Farnsworth.

"Hmm." Farnsworth rubbed his chin. "It possible that Amy Wong and Leela are remotely related to some of the gassiest known females from a thousand years ago." the professor shrugged. "Either that, or they just have qualities so great that their bodies need to expel-"

Suddenly a loud, brassy fart was heard, with Amy Wong walking in alongside Leela, the two of them ripping deep pitched farts as they both giggled.

"Don't mind us, we're still seeing who has the better gas." Amy giggled as she wiggled her hips, her sweat pants vibrating as she continued ripping loud farts.

Leela fanned away Amy's butt fumes. "Geez, Amy. You're letting out some really smelly ones." she lifted her leg, a raunchy poot squeezing out from her hot butt clad in her black pants.

"Phew, good one, Leela!" Amy slapped Leela's butt, which let out a louder poot that shook the entire Planet Express building.

"Not sure if that's hot, or if I'm getting high on these butt fumes." Fry stated, feeling dizzy.

"Wuss." Bender remarked, crossing his metal robotic arms.

Dr. Zoidberg walked in, smelling Amy and Leela's farts. "M-m-m-MOAR! MOAR!" Zoidberg snapped, charging after the two gassy girls as their farts smelled like Pale Tuna to him, only to bump into Hermes Conrad who happened to walk by at the same moment, pushing him to the ground.

"We should probably take this somewhere else." Leela suggested as she ripped another loud poot, pushing down on her butt as it continued expelling gas like crazy.

"You're right." Amy wrapped her arm around Leela. "I have a few ideas that will help us decide who's the next new queen of farts!"

"Oh boy." Leela rolled her eye as she and Amy continued to fart up a storm, some of their farts being in unison as the two gassy girls walked to the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

Leela bent over, her hands on her knees as she ripped a long, deep pitched poot, she and Amy standing outside on the streets of New New York City, her black pants being puffed up from her bad gas.

"Wow Leela, your farting is impressive!" Amy stated.

"Oh what do you care, your farts must be equally impressive." Leela scoffed as she pushed out a deep pitched poot.

Amy farted loudly as she giggled. "True that, girl!" Amy bumped elbows with Leela as she lifted her leg, letting out another brassy fart as she felt the back of her pink sweat pants vibrating.

Amy and Leela both walked down the street, both of them letting out loud farts with every couple of steps.

"Boy, this feels good. Check out my buns!" Leela smiled as she noticed her butt cheeks were vibrating with each fart that she ripped.

"I know! Arousing, isn't it?" Amy giggled as she ripped another set of farts that caused the building behind her to topple over.

"Our farts are way too dangerous to be let loose out here! We need to be some place where there isn't so much that our farts could do. I mean, besides stink up the beautiful fresh air." Leela grabbed her butt as a raunchier fart came out, which she felt with her hands.

Amy smelled Leela's farts, fanning the air as she coughed a bit. "Phew, you're right!" Amy wrapped her arm around Leela, the two of them farting as they walked down the street, their farts causing the buildings and other things around them to melt from the sheer stink.


	4. Chapter 4

Fry, Leela, Amy and Bender were in space inside the Planet Express ship, making a delivery to a random planet. Things were going well.

Until Leela farted loudly, her gas beginning to stink up the ship as several more farts followed.

"Damn it, Leela. Not while we're in space!" Fry remarked as he fanned the air.

Bender chuckled at Leela's farts. "Ha! You fleshy air breathers are all gonna pass out from the stench, unlike me!" Bender chucked, bending the situation.

"Oh, kiss my gassy, fleshy ass, Bender. Leela snapped, speaking above her constant farting as she couldn't focus on driving the ship.

It was then that Amy Wong popped up and farted in Leela's face, her gas blowing her purple hair up.

"Oh not now, Amy!" Leela groaned as she couldn't stand the smell that filled the ship.

"Oh come on, Leela! It's just a little air!" Amy stated as she positioned her butt next to Leela's, doing her best to keep up with Leela's farts by ripping her own, her farts being more high pitched than Leela's.

As the inside of the ship got stinkier from their farting, Leela started losing control of the ship, causing it to crash into a random asteroid. Fortunately the asteroid was composed of a breathable atmosphere.

"Well this stinks." Fry stated.

"Stop straightening everything!" Bender remarked, slapping Fry upside his head.

"Well, as long as we're stuck here, wanna continue our farting contest?" Amy teased Leela with her butt clad in her pink sweat pants, slapping it as she ripped another big fart, much to her delight.

Leela rolled her eye, not able to help that her butt was still farting. "Oh, whatever." Leela lifted her leg, ripping a deep, brassy fart.

"Phew, good one!" Amy giggled as she and Leela both kept farting.

"They better not bend over to expel their ass gas. That's my thing!" Bender remarked, watching them alongside Fry.

"You do mean bending, right?" Fry asked.

"Well of course." Bender scoffed, his metal arms crossed.

"Too bad for you then!" Amy stated as she and Leela both bent over, ripping big farts at Bender and Fry, much to their dismay as Leela giggled along with Amy, warming up to her and their farting.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Leela were both in Madison Cube Garden, the two of them about to outfart each other in front of a group of people.

"I can't believe all those people are here to watch us fart." Leela stated as she was wearing tight black jeans while Amy was wearing tight pink jeans. "How'd you pull this off?"

"Oh, word just kind of got out, plus it's obvious we gotta find out which one of us is best at farting!" Amy stated as she blushed, noticing how revealing her jeans were, along with Leela's.

"But look around, we're inside a cube! What do you think that will mean for us?" Leela pointed out.

"Oh lighten up! Let your butt do all the talking!" Amy giggled.

Leela rolled her eye. "Oh sure, make fart jokes like in that Hailey Flower webcomic from a thousand years ago."

"You ready, Leela?" Amy bent over, showing off her sexy butt clad in her tight pink jeans.

"I guess so." Leela sighed.

That being said, Amy and Leela both started ripping as much gas as possible, their farts puffing up their jeans as many of the people in the audience began getting aroused from what they were witnessing. Even some of the girls in the stand began blushing.

"Big deal, there were a lot of gassy girls back in my time. Of course, none of them were real, or as gassy as these two." Fry stated.

"That's the future, baby!" Bender teased. "Get used to it, because unlike you, I will survive the unbearable stench here, unlike you humans!" Bender chuckled sinisterly, but sadly the fart storm Amy and Leela were creating had already spread across the cube, their gas being so bad that it caused Bender's metal skin to start melting.

"What? No! My robot body can't take this kind of stench!" Bender wailed as Amy closed in, ripping a loud fart towards Bender.

"This is for cracking Hailey Flower fart jokes at me!" Amy stated, having too much fun with her gas.

Meanwhile, Leela moaned as her loud, brassy farting felt like...well, Fry wishes. "Damn this feels fine..." Leela whispered to herself. "You want a farting contest, you're on, Wong!"

Amy smirked, bumping her farting, vibrating butt against Leela's, accepting her challenge as the two continued stinking up the Madison Xube Garden with their brassy flatulence.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy and Leela were both ripping loud, deep pitched farts, having stunk up the entire Madison Cube Garden by now as some people in the crowd were too aroused by their farting, or were suffocating and trying to get out, to the point where some of them were struggling.

"My god, if I don't stop farting soon, I'm gonna make a mess in my pants!" Leela stated as she felt her deep pitched farting to get wetter and wetter.

"That would be lovely." Zapp Brannigan stated, staring at Leela's farting butt, holding his head with his hands, his elbows leaning against the rail while Kif Kroker, who was right by his side, rolled his eyes.

"Oh butt out, you filthy pervert!" Leela fumed above her loud, brassy farts.

"Playing hard to butt in, I see." Brannigan chuckled as Amy sighed, rolling her eye. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Of course you do, sir." Kif reluctantly concurred.

"Hey Kiffy-poo! Amy greeted him, wiggling her butt at him and ripping some big farts at him.

"Oh Amy that's amazing!" Kif sighed as Amy was ripping farts for him in the sexiest way possible.

"Pah! You humans are so disgusting!" Bender fumed, bending the situation as usual.

"Well I like it." Fry stated as he started at Leela's farting ass, which was ripping a loud, wet fart as Leela gawked, feeling as if she might have messed herself.

"I rest my case." Bender added. "You living organisms are so full of yourselves. Literally."

"Moar! MOAR!" Zoidberg yelled, running down the stands and pulling himself over the stands, being attracted to the girls' loud, tuba pitched farting as their farts smelled like fish to him.

"Well, I guess this is the day bitches die." Bender stated as he pulled out a cigar and a lighter.

"Bender No!" Leela yelled at Bender.

But it was too late, Bender ignited the lighter, which proved to be stupid as the many farts that filled the Cube Garden were ignited, causing a first explosion that completely blew up Madison Cube Garden, badly burning everyone inside, except Bender who somehow survived due to being a robot, the situation having been badly bent by him.

Everyone started angrily at Bender, including Amy and Leela, who were both ripping cute little toots in smoke form.

"What? The situation looks better this way." Bender added, smoking his cigar, which fell apart as a result of being burned to ashes.


End file.
